Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter
Grundlagen In Fallout: New Vegas gibt es im Hauptspiel acht mögliche Begleiter. Man unterscheidet humanoide und nicht-humanoide Begleiter. Der Spieler kann zur selben Zeit immer genau einen humanoiden und einen nicht-humanoiden Begleiter bei sich haben. Während des Spielens der Add-Ons müssen die gewohnten Begleiter allerdings zurückbleiben, dafür treten neue Begleiter auf den Plan. Alle Begleiter unterstützen den Spieler im Kampf. Sie sterben aber nur im Hardcore-Modus an ihren Verletzungen, ansonsten werden sie lediglich für eine Zeit lang bewusstlos. Einige Begleiter bieten darüber hinaus auch einen speziellen Dienst an, etwa Reparieren oder Handwerk. Neben den normalen, permanenten Begleitern schließen sich in bestimmten Situationen einige NPCs nur zeitweise dem Spieler an. Steuerung Jeder permanente Begleiter ist über ein Menü in einem gewissen Umfang durch den Spieler steuerbar. So hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit, auf dessen Inventar zuzugreifen, den Begleiter warten zu lassen oder taktische Einstellungen für den Kampf (Abstand zum Spieler und Art des Angriffs) festzulegen. Waffen und Rüstungen, die für einen humanoiden Begleiter geeignet sind und besser als die vorgegebenen sind, werden automatisch ausgerüstet, wenn sie in sein Inventar gelegt werden. Über das Menü werden auch Dialoge mit dem Begleiter begonnen und ggf. auf seine speziellen Dienstleistungen zugegriffen. Permanente Begleiter können jederzeit entlassen werden, sie kehren dann zu ihrem Ursprungsort zurück. Ihr Inventar wird zuvor automatisch dem Spieler übergeben. Im späteren Verlauf der Hauptspiels können die Begleiter auch in die Lucky 38-Präsidentensuite geordert werden, so dass dort alle Begleiter versammelt werden können. Beziehungen Der Spieler tritt mit seinen jeweiligen Begleitern in eine individuelle Beziehung, die durch bestimmte Dialoge, Ereignisse und Eigenarten zum Ausdruck kommt. Grundsätzlich verleiht jeder Begleiter dem Spieler während der Begleitung ein oder mehrere Extras, also Vorteile, die automatisch aktiviert sind; die Begleiter selber haben auch eigene Extras. Begleiter-Extras und Spieler-Extras können durch den erfolgreichen Abschluss sog. Begleiterquests, manchmal auch durch andere Ereignisse, verbessert werden. Die teilweise recht umfangreichen Begleiterquests werden häufig erst aktiviert, wenn bestimmte Ereignisse geschehen sind, etwa der gemeinsame Besuch bestimmter Orte oder der Abschluss besonderer Dialogsequenzen. Viele Begleiter haben zudem eine bestimmte Haltung zu verschiedenen Aspekten des Spiels. Bestimmte Handlungen des Spieler fordern einen Kommentar des Begleiters heraus; handelt der Spieler zu extrem gegen die Ansichten des Begleiters, wendet sich dieser ab, oder sogar gegen den Spieler. Im gemeinsamen Kampf spielen die Kaltblütigkeit (engl. nerve) der Begleiter eine Rolle. Das bedeutet, dass in Abhängigkeit vom Charisma-Wert des Spielers die Kampfkraft und die Robustheit der Begleiter steigen. Begleiter im Hauptspiel [[Datei:FNVcompanions.jpg|325px|thumb|right|Alle permanente Begleiter in Fallout: New Vegas. Von links nach rechts: Rex, Cass, Raul (Vaquero Outfit), Lily, Boone (Kampfrüstung), ED-E, Veronica, und Arcade.]] Humanoide Begleiter Humanoid steht hier für menschlich oder menschenähnlich. Daher gehören auch Ghule und Angehörige des Nachtvolkes dazu. *Arcade Israel Gannon ist ein Anhänger der Apokalypse, der im Old Mormon Fort lebt. *Craig Boone ist ein ehmaliger Scharfschütze der 1. Aufklärung, der die Legion verabscheut. Man kann ihn im Maul von "Dinky the Dinosaur" in Novac antreffen. *Lillian Marie Bowen ist ein freundliches, allerdings schizophrenes Mitglied des Nachtvolks, das in Jacobstown gefunden werden kann. *Raul Tejada ein Ghul und Mechaniker. Er wird von Tabitha in Black Mountain festgehalten. *Rose of Sharon Cassidy (Cass) ist die Inhaberin der erfoglosen Cassidy-Karawane und Tochter von John Cassidy. Man kann sie im Mojave Outpost finden. *Veronica Santangelo ist eine desillusionierte Gelehrte der Stählerne Bruderschaft. Man kann sie am 188 Handelsposten finden. Nicht-humanoide Begleiter Dazu zählen hier alle cyborgartigen Kreaturen, auch wenn sie noch organische Komponenten haben. *ED-E ist ein Augenbot-Prototyp, der für Kampf- und Aufklärungsoperationen gebaut wurde. Man kann ihn im Mojave Express in Primm finden. (Siehe ergänzend auch Abschnitt Begleiter in Lonesome Road) *Rex ist der kybernetische Hund des King aus Freeside. Man findet ihn an der Seite seines Herrn in der Schule der Verkörperung des Kings. Begleiter der Add-Ons Diese Begleiter sind nur im jeweiligen Add-On aktiv. In allen Add-Ons ist jeweils immer nur ein einziger (humanoider oder nicht-humanoider) Begleiter verfügbar. ''Dead Money'' Diese Begleiter sind nur im Verlauf von Dead Money (Add-On) verfügbar, und dies auch nur partiell. Da das Sierra Madre nach Abschluss der Dead Money-Story nicht mehr betreten werden kann, sind diese Begleiter auch für immer verloren. *Dean Domino *Christine Royce *Dog/God Honest Hearts Diese Begleiter sind nur im Verlauf von Honest Hearts (Add-On) verfügbar. *Folgt-Kreide *Erwachende Wolke *Joshua Graham Old World Blues Dieser Begleiter ist nur im Verlauf von Old World Blues (Add-On) verfügbar. *Roxie a cyberdog which can be created using the available splicing machine and after acquiring the correct holotape needed. Roxie will follow around her creator throughout the X-8 research center only; she cannot leave it. When interacted with, it is only through dialogue rather than the command wheel. Unlike Rex, it is not possible to open her inventory to give/take things. Even in non-hardcore mode, she can die, but can then be re-created an infinite number of times. Lonesome Road Dieser Begleiter ist nur im Verlauf von Lonesome Road (Add-On) verfügbar. Nach Abschluss der Lonesome Road-Story ist ED-E nicht mehr verfügbar, obwohl die Kluft noch zugänglich ist. *ED-E aus Lonesome Road ist eine beinahe identische Kopie von ED-E aus dem Hauptspiel. Man findet ihn im Hopeville-Raketensilobunker in der Kluft. Die wichtigsten Besonderheiten: Dieser ED-E wird auch im Hardcore-Modus nur bewusstlos, da er zum Beenden der Lonesome Road-Story unabdingbar ist. Und seine erworbenen Upgrades übertragen sich nach dem Ende von Lonesome Road auf den anderen ED-E. Kaltblütigkeit (im Englischen nerve) Each companion also has a special attribute referred to in the game as Nerve. Nerve boosts the damage and Damage Threshold of each companion by 5% for each point of Charisma a character has. So Nerve grants a total bonus of +50% damage and damage threshold to companions with 10 Charisma and only +5% to both at 1 Charisma. A player character with a starting Charisma of 1 can boost their companion's nerve to the maximum by use of an Empathy Synthesizer, Intense Training, Party Time Mentats (+5), high Survival (so that alcohol adds +3 Charisma), or stacking moonshine with another type of alcohol. Because Nerve only affects DT and damage, companion quests that bestow other bonuses upon completion (such as movement speed) are potentially less effective for those with high Charisma. Ausrüstung der Begleiter Waffen All permanent companions' default weapons have unlimited ammunition. If equipping followers with a better weapon, (DPS is checked) add ammunition and check its count from time to time - they seem to hold on to the new weapon when out of ammunition or switch to melee instead. * Companions cannot use weapon upgrades (mods). The upgrades are simply "removed" when given a modded weapon to a follower, and the weapon works in its most basic function. The mods will still be on the weapon if it is removed from the follower's inventory afterwards. * Companions can use unique weapons with already built-in upgrades, such as the Ratslayer. * Most companions use a weapon that's named after them. They share the same main characteristics as the standard version of the weapon and only differ in name. ** Arcade Gannon's Ripper ** Arcade Gannon's Plasma Defender ** Raul's magnum revolver ** Raul's lead pipe ** Veronica's power fist ** Veronica's 10mm pistol ** Boone's machete ** Boone's scoped hunting rifle (unique) ** Cass's caravan shotgun ** Cass's combat knife ** Lily's assault carbine ** Lily's gauntlet (unique) ** Lily's Vertibird blade (unique) Rüstungen Permanent humanoid companions can wear and/or carry all types of clothing that is not associated with any faction. They can also wear all types of armor and power armor that is not related to a faction, even without having the Power Armor Training perk. They only change gear if they are given gear that has a better Damage Threshold than their own outfits. This may not always hold true, however; giving multiple copies of the same outfit to a companion may result in them equipping an inferior copy, despite the difference in DT. Companions will refuse to wear or even carry faction-specific apparel, except apparel corresponding to their own faction. Giving invalid faction apparel to a companion will result in that companion immediately dropping the item (see Bugs for errors that occur with this); it is not returned, but must be picked up from the ground. This also applies to non-human companions who cannot wear armor, i.e. Lily Bowen, Rex, and ED-E. Only Boone and Veronica are able to carry or wear faction apparel. As a former member of NCR 1st Recon, Craig Boone will carry or wear any NCR faction apparel. Veronica, as a member of the Brotherhood of Steel, will wear Brotherhood power armor. She will also accept apparel specific to the White Glove Society, and giving her the items White Glove Society attire or formal wear, will result in her teaching the unarmed move Scribe Counter. She will not wear these items, however, because their DT is inferior to her default clothing. Anmerkungen * After For Auld Lang Syne's completion, Arcade will leave until the attack on Hoover Dam. * Recruiting all 8 permanent companions will earn the The Whole Gang's Here achievement. * Permanent companions are controlled via the Companion wheel. * One does not need to have their companions actively following to gain their perks; they can be told to wait. * While actively following, permanent companions are treated as essential (unless playing on Hardcore Mode - see below). It is important to note that they are only essential while recruited, and they can be killed both before they are recruited, and after told to leave. In Hardcore mode, companions can be killed even while actively recruited, but do not require food or drink and are not affected by radiation or drowning. * Should one tell their companion to wait for them at the Lucky 38, they will be waiting in the presidential suite ready to be rehired at any given time. * Unlike in Fallout 3, where dismissed companions would walk all the way from their current location to their home, dismissed companions in Fallout: New Vegas are instantly transferred to the their home location upon being dismissed. In addition, no companion checks against Karma when being hired, though they will check against reputation with one or more factions. Cassidy will leave if the Courier has a severely negative Karma, though it is still possible to hire her initially. * If siding with Mr. House, a securitron will accompany the Courier during the final battle for the dam. However, this securitron does not count as essential, and may die, even with Hardcore mode turned off. * When ever completing a story quest, the next time conversation is started with a companion, they will talk about the quest. * There is a way to get all 6 humanoid companions - check ''Fallout: New Vegas'' exploits for the details. * Every permanent companion has their own quest, either side or unmarked. * Companions will drop any weapons they had currently equipped if said weapon breaks. * Companions are NPC, therefore their received/dealt damage towards other NPCs are not modified by game's difficulty setting. * Using the console command "resurrect" on a companion (even while the companion is still alive) will strip them of any and all items given to them. * Companions will tend to take safer, if longer, routes to the player if separated, however should the player be traversing steep ledges or cliffs they may fall resulting in them becoming unconscious, or die if in hardcore mode. This is more prone to happen if the player chooses to wait for the companion, however ED-E appears to be an exception to this. Zeitweilige Begleiter Temporary followers are NPCs that can accompany the player character during quests, or they might even offer their support only for a limited time or within a certain area. Unlike permanent companions, temporary companions do not use the companion wheel, do not heal automatically, and with the exception of deputy Beagle, do not have an option to exchange equipment. * Bodyguard (hired in Freeside) * Kings (hired in Freeside) * Orris (hired during G.I. Blues.) * Cannibal Johnson (Enclave Remnant) * Deputy Beagle (during My Kind of Town) * Logan (during part of Wheel of Fortune) * NCR Ranger (activated via NCR emergency radio) * NCR trooper (activated via NCR emergency radio) * Private Halford (in Camp Guardian caves) * Rhonda (during part of Crazy, Crazy, Crazy) * Securitron Mk II (or securitron Mk I) (during No Gods, No Masters or All or Nothing) * Ted Gunderson (during Beyond the Beef) * Ulysses - the original Courier Six and significant character in Lonesome Road. Depending on the dialogue chosen, he will either become a temporary companion, or will become hostile. * Lost Mountain bighorner calf * Ulysses was also planned as a permanent companion, but was cut from base game. * Betsy the Brahmin was planned as a companion, but was cut from the game. Hinter den Kulissen Several remaining resources point to the game having at one point allowing the ability to have multiple humanoid companions. Primarily, this is found in disabled dialogue options, such as a conversation with Mortimer, where the Courier would have needed to specify which of their human companions they were offering to Mortimer. Bugs (Fehler) * When entering the casinos on the Strip, they will take all companions' weapons. Exiting will not return their weapons they own. ** On the Playstation 3, this can be fixed by telling the companions to use melee or ranged and switch back to what they were using. * Arcade Gannon will sometimes not show the recruit dialogue when you have a non humanoid companion (Rex or ED-E). This seems to happen when Arcade is in the Lucky 38. The only way to fix this is to dismiss all companions, then recruit Arcade. * After dismissing Arcade to the Lucky 38 and re-recruiting Boone at the same location, Boone's default weapons shifted to those of Arcade's (Plasma defender & Ripper). * Companions who are poisoned will have the full effect of their poison "dumped" when using a stimpak on them. This can result in negative HP which cannot be cured with more stimpaks, and they will die as soon as you exit the companion wheel. (For weaker poisons, this may lower their HP, but since it doesn't go below zero, they don't die.) On the other hand, they will not use antivenom, so the poison may end up killing them naturally. This is especially a problem with Veronica, as she prefers unarmed combat. Patched in ''Fallout: New Vegas'' patch 1.3.0.452. ** A way around this is to turn hardcore mode off (if it is active). The poison will cause your companion to go unconscious a few times, but the poison will eventually wear off. After that, hardcore mode can be turned back on. The reason for this working is simply because in casual mode, companions are set as essential and cannot die. *** Note: Turning off hardcore mode at any point in the game will disable the hardcore achievement, so this solution is not recommended for anybody who is trying to get that achievement. ** Yet another way is to tell the companion to wait, which appears to replenish the companion's health and remove the poisoning. The follower can then be asked to rejoin. This can be performed even during combat. *** You may need to completely dismiss the follower from your party. After reacquiring them later on, if their health has not been replenished, have them engage in combat with an enemy (preferably weak and non-poisonous, to be safe). This should "reset" their statistics, and upon completing the combat encounter, they should auto-heal just as normal. (This may only apply to hardcore mode.) ** Temporary solution is sending your companion home or to the Lucky 38 then recruiting them again. ** Alternatively treating them with stimpaks very quickly after they are poisoned will prevent their health becoming negative and actually heal them instead of killing them. Note that it can take 20+ stimpaks to fully heal Rex. * The option to dismiss companions to the Lucky 38 will disappear even before Mr. House becomes hostile to the player. This can be fixed by disconnecting from the internet, then removing the latest patch and reloading the game while still disconnected from the internet. Installing the patch again will not allow you to send your followers to the Lucky 38. * Items in companion inventories will sometimes disappear from the inventory, yet the weight of the item(s) will still remain. * Sometimes, when entering combat from a disance with a melee enemy while your companions are also set to melee and placed right behind you can result in them getting stuck on the Courier and ultimately killing him/her when they try to attack the incoming enemy. * If a companion is given a weapon, and has equipped it, accssessing the companion wheel to the option "Use Melee/Ranged" will delete the weapon from their inventory. When switching back the companion will go back to their unique ranged/ melee weapon. Highly suggest not doing this if companion is given a unique weapon. * In hardcore mode, when a companion is nearing their carry limit, the player can still place ammo, (any under 1lb), in their inventory even if it exceeds the carry limit. When the player takes ammo out, unless it frees up the carry limit, the player cannot keep placing more ammo in. Behobene Bugs (Patch 1.2.0.31x) * If you have several companions in the Lucky 38 at one time and leave weapons lying around, they may start to fight each other, and will die due to the fact that they are no longer listed as an essential. A solution is recruiting the one that the other companions are ganging up on, so that they are essential. Once that companion is knocked out the fighting stops. (Sandbox-AI caused human companions to attack non-humans if the latter carried consumable goods) ** This may not be completely fixed in player/1.20.352: There was an instance of Rex and/or EDE attacking the human companions upon returning to The Lucky 38: This only seems to have been corrected after going back a couple saves and removing all remaining inventory from Rex; see more details at Rex attacking companions and NPCs. * Dismissing companions to the Lucky 38 can sometimes result in them staying in the same location instead of moving to the Lucky 38. So if you cant find your companions at the 38, check where you dismissed them. (As of Patch 1.2.0.31x companions no longer walk to their residence but are teleported immediately). * The achievement/trophy The Whole Gang's Here doesn't count the companions you've currently recruited, but rather the total number of times you've recruited a companion. Furthermore, this count is not restricted to a single playthrough, so it will count "repeat" recruiting of a single companion. It is thus possible to recruit the same four companions over two playthroughs and get the achievement. * Sometimes when entering a casino, your companion will lose their weapons, and upon leaving, they will still not have their weapons. Mysteriously, the Courier will have it. It is impossible to give it back. The guns run on MCA ammunition, so they just clog up the inventory. To fix this, tell your companion to wait outside. This can happen to ED-E. * When entering Lucky 38, Vault 21 or the Gomorrah courtyard with Veronica, she occasionally is removed from the game. en:Fallout: New Vegas companions ru:Напарники Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions * Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere